


The Things In His Locker

by SarahMidnight



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Adorable, Anime, Aww, Cute, Dare, F/M, Fluff, Galo Thymos - Freeform, Innocent, Manga, Multi, Sweet, birthday gift, character x reader, lio fotia - Freeform, promare - Freeform, remi puguna - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahMidnight/pseuds/SarahMidnight
Summary: Remi keeps many things inside his locker.  He never minds anyone else looking inside but he never allows you to. Why?This Is a birthday gift for one of my best friends! Happy birthday Kayli! Thanks for being one of my best friends ever! :)
Relationships: Remi Puguna/Other(s)
Kudos: 4





	The Things In His Locker

Y/N was walking down the hallway of the fire station. She was doing a few chores because she had somehow lost a bet with Galo and now had to do his chores. Galo was supposed to have chore duty this week. Y/N hadn't told anyone about this. It was embarrassing to have lost to Galo in the first place. All was quiet until the man Y/N had lost the bet to came running in through the front door to the locker room.

"Y/N! Lio-San is hiding! I can't find him again!" Yelled Galo who just ran in the door.

"He isn't hiding Galo...Leaving the station for something doesn't count as hiding." You explained.

"Yes it does Y/N! Lio didn't tell me where he went! That means he is hiding! I don't like to play hide and seek without being told I am playing!"

"But Galo you..." It was pointless to try to explain to Galo that Lio wasn't trying to hide from him. It wasn't like Galo would understand anyway and that is part of what made losing a bet to him so humiliating to begin with. Which is what had happened to you that hot you stuck with these chores. Galo failed to comprehend some pretty basic things sometimes. Lio Fotia, his boyfriend, was the one who went out to do something without telling Galo so, you decided to leave the explaining that would later be needed to Lio. This was Lio's fault anyway. You sighed and decided to go back to cleaning. The one thing that you really didn't want to do was clean the lockers. Certain members left really disgusting things in their lockers and some members didn't even let you look in their lockers for god knows what reason. As you cautiously open Galo's locker Galo smiles from behind you seeing a Pizza box that's at least a few weeks old.

"Ew! Galo that's disgusting!" You exclaimed. "This is definitely going in the trash."

"The trash?!?! Y/N no! I been looking everywhere for that! Why would you throw it in the trash?! That is perfectly good Pizza!"

"What exactly would this be good for?" You said as you removed the Pizza from his locker. Both the pizza and his locker now had a foul smell. "Galo this smells terrible! It's been sitting in there for weeks!" Galo looks at you desperately.

"Y/N! I been wanting to eat that for a while! Don't throw it out!!!"

You sighed and moved towards the trash can. "Sorry Galo but that pizza is way too old. You will have to buy another one."

"Y/N Noooooo!!!!" Galo looked at the trash can like he was about to cry. At that moment, Remi walked in. You had never been allowed to see the inside of Remi's locker and was hoping to sneak a peak today. Remi had no idea that you were doing the chores. He thought that Galo was doing them. "Good evening Y/N." Remi looks over at Galo.

"Remi!!! There's a problem!!!" Galo runs over to him and pulls him over by force. Remi was definitely way smarter then Galo but, his physical strength was not stronger then Galo's. "Galo! Let go!" Remi complained.

"Remi!!! You have to help me!! Tell Y/N that she can't throw that out! It isn't trash!!" When Galo said the words 'that' he didn't even jester to the item he was referring to, he just expected Remi to automatically understand what he is talking about. Remi adjusts the glasses he is wearing and glances around the room.

"Tell me what isn't trash and show me the item."

"That!!!" Galo screamed again without pointing to the item, the old pizza box you put on the bench for now hopping Remi could reason with Galo.

"Galo, we had this talk. Just saying the word "that" doesn't tell me directly what you are talking about. You will need to show me the item or tell me what it is." Remi sighs. Remi was a practical man and was in a way a father like figure to Galo now that governor Kray was severing time in Jail for Misconduct and abuse of his authority. That aside, Remi still didn't always have time to deal with Galo. When Galo Officially started dating Lio, he thought that he had officially passed these types of problems over to him. He thought that Galo would go to Lio when he had questions about something.

"Where Is Mr Fotia?"

"Lio-San is playing hide and seek with me without my permission! You should talk to Lio about that too! You said that I should always make sure I gave Lio concent before he does something and I didn't give him any concsent for this!" Galo said.

"First of all, it's not possible to be playing hide and seek unless both people actually discuss that they are playing the game. This means it is impossible to play hide and seek without concent Galo. Second, I didn't mean that type of thing when I talk about concent I meant you know...Sexual stuff." Remi said and turned slightly red talking about this in front of a girl. "Galo, Lio probably just went out to do something. Everyone had off today except you because this is your week to do the chores."

"Y/N is throwing out my pizza Remi!!! My Pizza is what I am talking about!!!"

"Is that what that foul smell is? Your pizza? Galo, that is disgusting. It needs to be thrown out you should have put it in the fridge or eaten it sooner."

"Remi!!!!"

"Also, Galo why is Y/N doing the chores? This was supposed to be your week. Y/N shouldn't even be holding your disgusting, old pizza. Prehaps, if you did the chores like you were supposed to nobody would have found out about that disgusting pizza you were saving and you could have done something else with it..."Remi said and adjusted his glasses. The thought of someone eating that rotten looking thing made you want to vomit a little but you just kept your cool and tossed it in the trash while Galo wasn't looking.

after Remi seemed to be done having the pizza argument with Galo he looked over at you. "Galo and Y/N what is the meaning of this? Why are you doing Galo's chores Y/N?" Remi looked tired of Galo at this point he had just wanted to enjoy his day off but he also seemed somewhat bothered at the fact that you would do Galo such a big favor as doing his chores for him when everyone hated the chores. Remi knew that you hated chores too so why would you do chores for Galo? He wondered if you had feelings for Galo. Galo was with Lio though so he could never return your feelings right?

"Y/N why are you doing Galo's work? You don't have to do it just because he slacks off."

"I don't slack off! Y/N wants to do them for me!"

"Y/N is this true? Do you want to do Galo's chores? Why?" Remi looks at you suspiciously. Remi didn't believe that anyone would want to do chores that they weren't assigned to do. It seemed like bullshit to him. Remi had seen you around often and thought that you worked hard but not hard enough to want to take on responsibilities that didn't belong to you. You look at Remi. You didn't want to tell him what had went down to get you in this situation. It was childish and stupid but more importantly, it was Galo's idea. You had bet that Galo couldn't eat ten boxes of Pizza without throwing up but by some miracle, he could. Galo was somewhat inhuman when it came to Pizza.

"Well...It's a really long story."

"Out with it, this is suspicious in it's own. Do you have some deeper motivation so you asked to do the chores? Don't lie to me Y/N!" Remi pushed you against the wall. He wasn't much taller then you but he was your superior so this situation was pretty awkward.

"Remi! What are you doing?!" You didn't quite know why but you blushed at the thought of Remi so close to you. You wouldn't lie, you found Remi quite attractive but you never said anything. You knew it wasn't appropriate to feel that way about someone who might as well be your boss. He was the vice captain afterall. He was next in line for captain! This man was basically your boss so why did you feel like this?

"Galo Thymos! Get back over here and do the chores that you are supposed to do!" Galo frowns.

"Y/N lost a bet with me! I don't have to do them anymore!" Galo pouts and looks at you and Remi. Remi looks over to you and chuckles slightly. "How do you lose a bet with GALO." Galo shrugs.

"I told you, it's a long story." You sighed and looked at Remi.

"I told you, I have time to hear it." Remi directed you to the sofa to talk about what had happened and you sigh. Remi was the type of person who only talked to people sometimes but, whenever he did talk to someone, the conversation was always meaningful and it wasn't just ide chit chat. Remi looks at Galo.

"Galo, I heard Lio say that he was going to hide in the pizza shop."

"Really?!?! Alright! I'm going to the Pizza place then!" Galo ran out the door and You chuckled.

"Remi, That's not true is it?"

"No, it's not true but, If Galo goes then you can tell me the story without his whining and also he will end up buying a new pizza and then he won't be upset about the old one anymore." Remi's lips curl into a slight smile. He isn't really the smiling type but god, when he did smile it was beautiful. Remi looked like the type of person you would want by your side to protect you and he also looked like the type of person that most people would see as the 'smart friend' in the friend group. He had many good qualities when it came to friendship even if he didn't show them quite often.

"Well, a few nights ago back when we went out for dinner after dealing with a small fire, Me, Lucia, Galo and Lio went to grab pizza together. Galo said he was so hungry that he could eat ten whole boxes and I obviously said that was impossible to do without vomiting." Remi looks at you. He seems intrested in your story and what you had to say dispite the fact that it wasn't very interesting at all. Remi looked at his 'Icop' mug on the table in front of you two.

"Are you thirsty Remi? Do you need to go and get something to drink?"

"Oh it's fine! I was actually checking to make sure it wasn't broken. It's a force of habit since Galo was in here. Galo breaks my things all the time, he breaks his own things all the time. I sure hope Mr Fotia isn't deeply attached to any physical items he owns..." you chuckle a little at this. It was true, Galo did break everything. You weren't always sure how Galo came back from every mission in one piece still. You had assumed it was mostly Lio keeping him safe all this time since you were new and just joined. That was debunked when you figured out that Galo joined Burning Rescue a YEAR before Lio did. Sometimes it was a mystery to you how he was still alive.

"Anyway back to the story, Galo said he could eat ten boxes so we bet our chore weeks on it. If he could eat ten boxes without vomiting, I had to do his chores and if he couldn't eat ten boxes, he had to do my chores. He was somehow able to." You told Remi. You decided it was time to get back to work and walked up to Remi's locker. "I bet yours isn't as bad as Galo's." You laughed.

"Wait! Don't look in there!"

"What? Do you keep something inappropriate in there? Porn?"

"No!" Remi rethought his answer and remembered he had taken the sexual pictures down. "No I don't!" He answered again more sure about his answer this time. Remi stood in frount of his locker like an unmoving force.

"Move Remi, I have to clean it."

"No, Y/N."

"Come on! There can't be anything that bad in there!" You said.

"It's a personal space."

"Do you think that I want to be cleaning it? I don't! It's my chore now though thanks to Galo!" You tried to gently push Remi aside but he wouldn't budge. "Move Remi!! I'm not taking anything unless you have a gross pizza too." You pushed Remi aside and opened his locker. The first thing you saw is that the inner door was covered with pictures of models. It wasn't porn or anything but some of them were sexy. It didn't suprise you that much. Remi was a single male in his twenties these kinda urges were normal. However the longer you looked at the pictures the more you started to realize they all had something in common. All the girls in the pictures looked kinda similar to you. You didn't realize it at first because you don't really look at yourself all that often or take many pictures of yourself on your phone. Remi blushed.

"Is this what you were so afraid of me seeing? Some models? If you don't want people to  
See your pictures don't hang them like that." You told him.

"Y/N t-the models are..."

"They are what? Attractive? Sexy?" You said these things and for some reason you felt jealous? Remi thought that attractive people were attractive what was wrong with that? Everything about this was totally normal so why did you care? You didn't understand why you cared but you did.

"They are your look alike..."

"I guess we have some similar attributes but I am no where near as attractive as them, Remi." You laughed. "These girls are super models and I am just a firefighter. You can't compare us on the same scale."

"What are you talking about Y/N?"

"Oh well it sounded like you were saying I looked like a model."

"I was." Remi said bluntly and adjusted his glasses.

"REMI!!" Your face started to heat up as a red blush spread across your face. Did Remi actually see you that way? Did he actually like you?!

"I apologize If I was too blunt Y/N but I think you're really beautiful..."

"You really think that?"

"What reason do I have to lie to you?" Remi said and blushed a little bit.

"R-Remi do you like me? Like you know..."

"Like have a crush on you? If that's what you're asking then Yes."

"REMI!!!!" You blushed a ton and Remi leaned down and kissed you. Meanwhile outside Galo was peaking through the door with Lio.

"Lio-San do you think our plan to get them together worked?" Lio chuckled quietly.

"Hell yeah but Galo, I am never letting you eat ten pizza boxes in a row again. Do you know how hard it to hide the fact that you threw up to force Y/N to be here at the same time as Remi??"

"Awwww...Lio-San it was fun..."

"That's not what you said right after you did it." Galo looks at Lio.

"At least our plan worked! Do you think they will be happy together?"

"Yeah." Lio looked around the corner at you kissing Remi again. "Yeah, I think they will."


End file.
